This invention is related to the method of preparing hydrophilic homopolymers and copolymers and to their use as pressure sensitive adhesives, hydrogels, coatings and compositions suitable for topical application to skin.
The family of synthetic hydrophilic polymers includes polyacrylic acid, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylamide, poly hydroxybutyl acrylate, and poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate. In this family of synthetic hydrophilic polymers, poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and poly hydroxybutyl acrylate are water insoluble polymers prepared from a water soluble monomer. The other polymers require crosslinking to form a water insoluble polymer.
2-Hydroxyethyl methacrylate polymers are of interest because of their biocompatibility as evidenced by excellent performance in animal implant studies. The extensive use of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate polymers for contact lenses for the eyes illustrates the non irritating nature of the polymers.
Other than commercial use in contact lenses, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate polymers have had limited commercial success, used at low percentages only, because of the nature of the monomer. Industrial grade 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer contains a small amount of crosslinker impurity which can cause gel formation during solvent polymerization. The preparation of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate polymer, therefore, generally requires the use of very pure and expensive monomer or a very extensive and expensive polymerization process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,576 describes the use of poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate resin for contact lenses and body implants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,960 describes the use of poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate resin for contact lenses and body implants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,760 describes the preparation of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate copolymers in methanol that are water soluble salts for entrapping drugs, pesticides, flavoring agents, and fragrances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,685 describes the preparation of methanol soluble poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate for wound care dressings using high purity 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer having not over 0.035 weight percent of alkylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities.
EP 024164A1 describes the preparation of methanol soluble poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate using high purity 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer.
Polymer International, vol. 36 no. 4, pp.303-308 (April 1995), describes the preparation of dimethylformamide soluble poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate using a chain transfer agent to prevent gellation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,066 describes the use of a plasticized poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate resin prepared from high purity monomer as a non-tacky synthetic film for skin burns, with shortened forming time by adding water to the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,053 describes the use of a plasticized polyvinyl pyrrolidone as a hydrophilic medical type pressure sensitive adhesive for biomedical electrodes and transdermal devices.
WO 92/11825 describes the use of plasticized poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate resin as a hydrophilic medical type pressure sensitive adhesive for a medical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,473 describes the use of a UV cured plasticized polyvinyl pyrrolidone as a hydrophilic medical type pressure sensitive adhesive for biomedical electrodes and transdermal devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,071 describes acrylic graft copolymers and water soluble polymers.
EP 0716929A1 describes acrylic graft copolymers and water soluble polymers.
DE 19516111A1 describes water soluble copolymers with crosslinkers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,695 discloses a rubber or latex surgical glove that is laminated with an internal plastic lining of a hydrophilic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,476 discloses a dipped rubber glove having an outer rubber layer and a lubricating layer formed of a hydrogel polymer bonded thereto to provide a skin-contacting surface of the glove.
In general, the present invention is directed to providing a cost-effective method for the preparation of hydrophilic homopolymers and copolymers with utility as films, coatings, pressure sensitive adhesives, and compositions suitable for topical application to the skin.
A method is provided for the preparation of gel-free poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent, comprising introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing ethylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities in the range of no more than about 0.05-0.1% by weight of the monomer, into alcohol, polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate to form a polymerization mixture, and optionally removing the alcohol. The alcohol is preferably selected from one of methanol and ethanol. Hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesives are provided by adding polyethylene glycol to the polymerization mixture prior to removing the alcohol. Flexible hydrophilic coatings also are provided by adding glycerin to the polymerization mixture prior to removing the alcohol by drying.
A method is also provided for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic polymer substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising a copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, including introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing no more than about 0.05-0.1% by weight of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate into an alcohol solution with 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate to form a polymerization mixture, and removing the alcohol. The alcohol is selected from one of methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred.
In another embodiment, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains no more than about 3% by weight alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities, wherein the alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities are selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof.
A method is also provided for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing no more than about 0.05-0.1% by weight of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate into a solution of water and alcohol with 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, and polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate to form a polymerization mixture.
In a preferred embodiment, the alcohol is selected from one of methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred.
In another embodiment, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains no more than about 3% by weight alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities, wherein the alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities are selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof.
In another embodiment, the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is blended with a polyalkylene glycol, such as polyethylene glycol, to form a pressure sensitive adhesive.
The invention also provides a method for the preparation of a gel-free homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising introducing monomeric 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate into alcohol, and polymerizing the 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate to form a polymerization mixture.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising introducing monomeric 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate into a solution of water and alcohol, and polymerizing the 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate.
In a preferred embodiment, the alcohol is selected from one of methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing no more than about 0.05-0.1% by weight of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate into a solution of water and alcohol, and polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate.
In a preferred embodiment, the alcohol is selected from one of methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred. These homopolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate prepared are stable in solution.
In another embodiment, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains no more than about 3% by weight alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities, wherein the alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities are selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel-free poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent. The method includes introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing ethylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities in the range of no more than about 0.05 to 0.1% by weight into an alcohol selected from one of methanol and ethanol, polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate to form a polymerization mixture, and removing the alcohol. Polymerization is induced by free radical initiation, and the alcohol is preferably removed by coating a substrate and drying the mixture. In one embodiment, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains alkylene glycol impurities in a total amount of no more than 3% by weight, and the impurities are selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof. The controlled level of impurities results in the gel free polymer, even without using ultra-pure monomer.
As described above, free radical polymerization is initiated by a suitable initiator. The initiator must be soluble in the alcohol and the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer mixture. Suitable initiators that are soluble in alcohol include, but are not limited to, peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide, and azo compounds, such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(isobutyronitrile).
The method of the present invention, therefore, provides for the cost effective preparation of a gel-free poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent, using industrial grade 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer. A 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer suitable for use in the method of the present invention is available from Mitsubishi Rayon, Japan.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel-free poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent, to achieve a hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesive. The method includes introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing ethylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities in the range of about 0.05 to 0.1% by weight into an alcohol selected from one of methanol or ethanol, polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate to form a polymerization mixture, adding a polyalkylene glycol, such as polyethylene glycol in a range of about 40% to about 70% by weight, based on the weight of the polymer and the polyethylene glycol, and removing the alcohol to form a hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesive. Polymerization is induced by free radical initiation, and alcohol removal is preferably accomplished by coating the mixture onto a substrate and drying the mixture. Although the preferred polyalkylene glycol used to prepare the pressure sensitive is polyethylene glycol, other polyalkylene glycols, such as polypropylene glycol may be used. In addition, copolymers of ethylene and propylene glycol may also be used to form the pressure sensitive adhesive.
In another embodiment, the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains alkylene glycol impurities in a total amount of no more than about 3% by weight of monomer, and the impurities are selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof. The hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesives formed by this method have utility in many label and tape applications, and is particularly suitable for medical applications.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a flexible hydrophilic coating comprising a gel-free poly 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate produced substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent. The method comprises introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing ethylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities in the range of about 0.05 to 0.1% by weight into an alcohol selected from one of methanol and ethanol, polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate to form a polymerization mixture, adding glycerin to the polymerization mixture in an amount from about 10% to about 50% by weight of the polymer, preferably about 25% by weight of the polymer, and removing the alcohol to form a flexible hydrophilic coating. Polymerization is induced by free radical initiation, and alcohol removal by coating the mixture and drying.
In another embodiment, the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities in the range of about 3%, based on the weight of the monomer. Preferably, the alkylene glycol impurities are selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof, in a total amount of no more than about 3% by weight of monomer. The flexible hydrophilic coating formed by this method has utility in skin-friendly applications in which a high Moisture Vapor Transmission Rate (MVTR) is needed together with protective, skin barrier properties. The coating is also suitable for printable coatings, such as inkjet coatings for paper, plastic film, and the like.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic polymer substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising a copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, including introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing 0.05 to 0.1% by weight of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities, into an alcohol solution with 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate to form a polymerization mixture, and removing the alcohol. The alcohol is selected from one of methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred.
In another embodiment, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains no more than about 3% by weight of alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities.
The copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is a hydrophilic copolymer that is insoluble in water and does not require crosslinking for water resistance. In addition, the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is flexible enough to form a flexible coating or film for medical and skin care or skin protection applications without the need for the addition of glycerin. The flexible coating comprising the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is also useful as a Rubber or latex glove coating, with particular usefulness in wet-donning applications. rubber or latex gloves require the ability of donning, that is, the ability to slide a glove on and off the surface of the skin with minimal friction. The copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate provides a flexible, non-tacky glove coating that allows the donning, wet or dry, of the Rubber or latex glove with minimal blocking and without undue friction or clinging.
In another embodiment, the copolymer product of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may further contain up to about 10 weight percent of an additional monomer, based on the weight of the copolymeric product. More preferably, the copolymeric product may contain from about 2 to about 4 weight percent of the additional monomer. The inclusion of up to about 10 weight percent of the monomer increases the cohesive strength of the copolymer, while still maintaining pressure sensitive adhesive properties, skin coating properties, and water resistance. Useful monomers include alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates, hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, N-vinyl lactams, vinyl acetate and styrene monomers.
The present invention, therefore, provides a gel-free, hydrophilic copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate that does not to be plasticized with either water or glycerin. The copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is a water-insoluble, water-absorbing, amphilic, elastic, abrasion resistant and has improved mechanical properties. Additionally, the copolymer has a high moisture vapor transmission rate that is skin friendly and, therefore, is xe2x80x9cskin friendly.xe2x80x9d
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is prepared substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent. The copolymer is prepared by introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate with 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate into a solution of water and alcohol. The monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate should contain ethylene glycol dimethacrylate impurities in the range of about 0.05 to about 0.1% by weight. The monomers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate are copolymerized to form a polymerization mixture and the alcohol/water solution is substantially removed.
The copolymerization reaction of the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is carried using a water-soluble initiator system. The use of a water-soluble initiator system results in a more efficient conversion of monomers into copolymer product and, therefore, reducing the amount of residual monomer remaining after the copolymerization reaction. Reducing the amount of residual monomer remaining in the polymerization mixture avoids the need of an extensive leaching process to remove the residual monomers and the remaining water-soluble initiator, which results in a time and cost savings.
In a preferred embodiment, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains alkylene glycol impurities in the range of no more than about 3% by weight, wherein the alkylene glycol impurities are selected from ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof.
In general, the copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be utilized as a topical skin coating or barrier. Some useful applications of the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate includes use as sprayable carriers for topical application of drugs to the skin. For this application, the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may be mixed with an alcohol or glycol solution to produce a sprayable vehicle or carrier that can be sprayed directly onto the skin. The copolymer may also be a component of a cream, including water in oil emulsions and oil in water emulsions, lotions, which are suspensions in water or oil, ointments, which are solutions in petroleum or polyethylene glycol, or aerosols, which are sprayable solutions in water/alcohol and gels.
The copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may also be a component of a transdermal drug delivery system. Specifically, the water-insoluble copolymer can be used as a carrier or vehicle to deliver an effective amount of a pharmacologically active agent (drug) transdermally. In this embodiment, the copolymer may be loaded with an effective amount of a pharmacologically active agent and locally placed on the surface of the skin. The transdermal drug delivery system can also include, as known in the art, skin permeation enhancers to facilitate the transderaml delivery of the pharmacologically active agent. The copolymer performs a dual function as a carrier of a pharmacologically active agent and a protective coating or skin barrier.
The copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be sprayed onto the skin before the application of adhesive-coated bandages, tapes, or other adhesive-coated medical devices to prevent irritation of sensitive skin.
The copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be used as an elastomeric medical film. Preferably, the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be coated onto a substrate, such as a release liner and dried. The copolymer will be self cross-linking with heat treatment. Preferably, the copolymer will be self cross-linking by heat treating at a temperature in the range of about 70xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., more preferably in a temperature range of about 70xc2x0 C. to about 125xc2x0 C. The elastomeric medical film can be used directly over a wound on the skin to provide a dressing or barrier. The elastomeric film is soft and pliable, and easily conforms to the contours of human skin.
The copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be used as a coating for gloves, such as rubber or latex medical gloves. The use of the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate to coat a rubber or latex glove reduces the friction between the inner surface of the glove and the skin surface of the person donning the glove, especially under conditions of wet donning. The use of the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate as a glove coating, therefore, alleviates the need for the use of powder or other lubricating materials with the gloves.
The copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may also be included in sun block and sunscreen lotions, creams and sprays. as a carrier or vehicle of ultra-violet (UV) light absorbers, such as aminobenzoic acid, benzophenone-8 and benzophenone-4.
The copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be used as a carrier for water resistant cosmetic products. The cosmetic composition comprising the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is easy to apply to and remove from the surface of human skin, it is non-greasy, and non-occlusive. Like skin, the copolymers of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate are water insoluble, hydrophilic, amphilic, elastic and abrasion resistant.
The copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can also be included as a component of a nasal spray or other mucus membrane drug delivery systems, as a carrier for a pharmacologically active agent, such as a pharmaceutical. Using a mucus membrane drug delivery system is a potential benefit over ingestion of pills, tablets or capsules, or repeated injections of pharmacologically active agents, because these traditional methods have initially high concentrations of the pharmacologically active agent, which may be toxic or cause side effects to the target organ or surrounding structures. As time passes, the concentration of the pharmacologically active agent diminishes and another dosage is required to maintain the pharmacologically effective level. Utilizing a mucus membrane drug delivery system including the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate as a carrier for a pharmacologically active agent may permit the delivery of an effective amount of a pharmacologically active agent and maintenance of the pharmacologically effective level over longer periods of time.
In another embodiment, the copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is blended with a polyalkylene glycol, such as polyethylene glycol, to form a pressure sensitive adhesive. The pressure sensitive adhesive product can be coated onto a substrate, such as a release liner. The pressure sensitive adhesive products can be used as a bandage, tape, wound dressing, surgical drapes and ostomy site dressings.
The copolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can further be used as a lubricant for speed swimming. The copolymer may be applied to the skin of a swimmer, for example prior to competitive swimming events. As described above, the copolymer may be applied to the skin of a swimmer by spraying the copolymer directly onto the skin.
In another embodiment, the copolymer product of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, prepared in a solution of water and alcohol, may further contain up to about 10 weight percent of an additional monomer, based on the weight of the copolymeric product. More preferably, the copolymeric product may contain from about 2 to about 4 weight percent of the monomer. The inclusion of up to about 10 weight percent of the monomer increases the cohesive strength of the copolymer, while still maintaining pressure sensitive adhesive properties, skin coating properties, and water resistance. Useful monomers include alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates, hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, N-vinyl lactams, vinyl acetate and styrene monomers.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent. The method includes introducing monomeric 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate into a solution of water and alcohol, and polymerizing the 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate. As described above, the alcohol is selected from one of methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred.
In another embodiment, the invention also provides a method for the preparation of a gel-free homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate in alcohol and substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent comprising. The monomeric 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is introduced into an alcohol solution. The monomeric 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is polymerized to form a polymerization mixture.
In another embodiment, the invention provides substrates coated with the hompolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate prepared in a solution of water and alcohol and a method of coating a substrate comprising applying to the substrate the polymerization mixture of a hompolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate prepared in a solution of water and alcohol and, thereafter, removing the alcohol and water from the polymerization mixture. In a preferred embodiment, the substrate is a release liner.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method of coating a substrate comprising applying to the substrate the polymerization mixture of a hompolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate prepared in a solution of water and alcohol, and further comprising adding a polyalkylene glycol to the polymerization mixture prior to the removing of the alcohol and water, and thereafter removing the alcohol from the polymerization mixture to form a hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesive upon removing the alcohol and water from the polymerization mixture. The polyalkylene glycol to be added to the polymerization mixture containing the homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may be selected from, but should not be limited to, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, copolymers of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol and mixtures thereof.
It should be noted, however, that the homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may form a hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesive even without the addition of a polyalkylene glycol to the polymerization mixture. However, the addition of a polyalkylene glycol to the polymerization mixture prior to removing the solution of alcohol and water may enhance the adhesive properties of the resulting pressure sensitive adhesive.
The homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate prepared in a solution of water and alcohol, like the copolymer of 2-hydroxylethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, has a wide variety of applications. As described above for the copolymer of 2-hydroxylethyl methacrylate and 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, the homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate can be used to prepare elastomeric films for medical applications.
The homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may also be used as a carrier for a transdermal drug delivery system or a mucus membrane drug delivery system. The carrier may be loaded with a pharmacologically active agent, such as a pharmaceutical.
The homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate is also useful for the preparation of creams, lotions, and ointments.
The homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may also be used to prepare aerosol and spray compositions for direct application to the skin.
The homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may also be used to prepare a skin friendly cosmetic composition.
The homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may also be used to prepare a coating comprising the homopolymer. The coating compositions find particular application in the coating of rubber or latex gloves, such as the surgical gloves used in the medical field.
In another embodiment, the homopolymer product of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate may further contain up to about 10 weight percent of an additional monomer, based on the weight of the polymeric product. More preferably, the polymeric product may contain from about 2 to about 4 weight percent of the monomer. The inclusion of up to about 10 weight percent of the monomer increases the cohesive strength of the homopolymer, while still maintaining pressure sensitive adhesive properties, skin coating properties, and water resistance. Useful monomers include alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates, hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, N-vinyl lactams, vinyl acetate and styrene monomers.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a gel free hydrophilic homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate substantially in the absence of a chain transfer agent. The method includes introducing monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate containing no more than about 0.05-0.1% by weight of ethylene glycol dimethacrylate into a solution of water and alcohol, and polymerizing the 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate.
In a variation of this method, the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate contains no more than about 3% by weight alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities. Preferably, the alkylene glycol methacrylate impurities are selected from, but are not limited to, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diethylene glycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and mixtures thereof. Again, the alcohol used in the water/alcohol mixture and into which the monomeric 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate is introduced includes, but should not be limited to, methanol and ethanol, with ethanol being preferred.
The invention also provides a substrates coated with the homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate prepared in a solution of water and an alcohol and a method of coating a substrate comprising applying to a substrate a polymerization mixture containing the homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and, thereafter, removing the alcohol and water from the polymerization mixture. In one preferred embodiment, the substrate is a release liner.
In another embodiment, the invention provides hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesives prepared by adding a polyalkylene glycol to the homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate prepared in a solution of water and alcohol, and a method of coating a substrate comprising applying to a substrate a polymerization mixture containing the homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, and further comprising adding a polyalkylene glycol to the polymerization mixture prior to the removing of the alcohol and water, to form a hydrophilic pressure sensitive adhesive upon removing said alcohol and water. In one preferred embodiment, the substrate is a release liner. The polyalkylene glycol that is added to the polymerization mixture containing the homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate may be selected from, but is not limited to, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, copolymers of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol and mixtures thereof.
The homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate prepared in a solution of water and alcohol, like the homopolymer of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, has a wide variety of applications. As described above for the homopolymers of 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, the homopolymer of 2-hydroxylethyl methacrylate can be used to prepare elastomeric films for medical applications.
The homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate may also be used as a carrier for a transdermal drug delivery system or a mucus membrane drug delivery system. The carrier may be loaded with a pharmacologically active agent, such as a pharmaceutical.
The homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate is also useful for the preparation of creams, lotions, and ointments.
The homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate may also be used to prepare aerosol and spray compositions for direct application to the skin.
The homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate may also be used to prepare a skin friendly cosmetic composition.
The homopolymer of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate may also be used to prepare a coating comprising the homopolymer. The coating compositions find particular application in the coating of rubber or latex gloves, such as the surgical gloves used in the medical field.
All of the homopolymers and copolymers prepared in accordance with the methods of the present invention may also be useful as a carrier of an insect repellant for topical application to the skin.
In another embodiment, the homopolymer product of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate may further contain up to about 10 weight percent of an additional monomer, based on the weight of the copolymeric product. More preferably, the polymeric product may contain from about 2 to about 4 weight percent of the monomer. The inclusion of up to about 10 weight percent of the monomer increases the cohesive strength of the polymer, while still maintaining pressure sensitive adhesive properties, skin coating properties, and water resistance. Useful monomers include alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates, hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, N-vinyl lactams, vinyl acetate and styrene monomers.
2-Hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer suitable for use in the method of the present invention may also be made by blending industrial grade 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer from various sources to provide the desired level of impurities. Although less economical, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer suitable for use in the method of the present invention may also be made by adding specified amounts of impurities to a higher purity 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate monomer, to control the properties desired.
The polymers and copolymers of the present invention may be applied to various substrates as described below by any conventional means known in the art such as die coating, roll coating, reverse roll coating, gravure coating, reverse gravure coating, offset gravure coating, Mayer rod or wire wound rod coating, spraying, brushing, and the like. The polymers and copolymers of the present invention may be heated or cooled to facilitate the coating process and to alter the depth or penetration into the substrate.
The amount of the polymers and copolymers of the present invention applied to a substrate may be varied depending upon the characteristics of the substrate, the characteristics desired to be imparted to the substrate, and the particular characteristics of the polymers and copolymers. For economic reasons, it is normally desired to apply the lowest amount of coating to obtain the desired result. Typically, the applied coating weights may, depending on the substrate and intended use, range from about 0.1 to about 100 grams/meter2. For pressure sensitive adhesive applications, the amount is preferably in the range of about 15 grams/meter2 to about 45 grams/meter2. For hydrophilic coating and ink jet coating applications, the amount is preferably from about 1 gram/meter2 to about 25 grams/meter2.
Composites of the present invention may be prepared in various forms including webs which may be in roll form and which can thereafter be cut or slit into strips or sheets of desired dimensions.
As described hereinabove, all of the homopolymers and copolymers prepared in accordance with the methods of the present invention have a high MVTR, are water-insoluble, are flexible, hydrophilic, are water-absorbing, and have good mechanical properties.
All of the homopolymers and copolymers prepared in accordance with the methods of the present invention are suitable for the preparation of and use as elastomeric films, pressure sensitive adhesives, coatings, hydrogels, compositions for topical applications to the skin such as, creams, lotions, ointments, gels, aerosols, sprays, cosmetic compositions, deodorants, and insect repellants.
The unique combination of characteristics makes the homopolymers and copolymer suitable as medical elastomeric films, bandages, tapes, wound care dressings, surgical drapes, ostomy site dressings, as a carrier for transdermal drug delivery systems, and as a carrier for mucus membrane drug delivery systems. Typical pharmacologically active agents include, but are not limited to, corticosteroids, anti-acne agents such as retinoic acid and benzoyl peroxide, anti-infectives such as erythromycin, tetracycline, and clindamycin, anti-fungals such as tolnaftate, undecylenic acid, nystatin, clotrimazole, and fluconazole, antioxidants such as butylated hydroxytoluene, t-butylhydroquinone, tocopherol, surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, UV absorbers such as aminobenzoic acid, benzphenon-8, and benzophenone-4, humectants such as propylene glycol, glycerin, polyethylene glycol, and butylene glycol, alpha hydroxy acids, and emollients such as castor oil, mineral oil, petroleum cetyl palmitate, cetyl alcohol, and stearyl alcohol.
The homopolymers and copolymers prepared in accordance with the methods of the present invention are also useful as a protective coating for skin prior to the application of bandages, tapes or medical devices to the skin.
The following examples illustrate the methods of preparation of the hydrophilic homopolymers and copolymers of the present invention. It should be noted that the examples are intended for illustrative purposes only, and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any manner.
The presence of any gel in the polymeric product can be determined by pouring a thin film of the polymeric product and visually inspecting for any particulate in the thin polymeric film.
The term xe2x80x9cgel freexe2x80x9d as used in the specification refers to a polymeric product having no particulates on visual inspection of a poured thin film of the polymeric product. The term xe2x80x9c% insolublexe2x80x9d of the homopolymers and copolymers prepared according to the methods of the present invention refers to a measure of the polymer product that is insoluble in methanol (MeOH). The % insoluble of the product may be determined as follows: The polymer product is coated onto a silicone release liner and dried at 70xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes. The adhesive is removed from the release liner, and a 60 to 80 mg sample of the adhesive is accurately weighed out and placed into a 10 xcexcm PTFE membrane filter. The edges of the filter are thermally sealed to contain the sample, and the filter is placed in a vial containing about 15 g of methanol. The vial is agitated for 72 hours, and the filter is taken out of the solvent and dried at 120xc2x0 C. for 120 minutes. The filter is then weighed, and the resulting weight of the sample is used to calculate the % insoluble as follows:
% insoluble=(b/a)xc3x97100
wherein,
a=initial weight of the sample, and
b=final weight of the sample.